After the Path Home
by Hamilyn
Summary: Martin and Samantha clear the air a little. MS :


Title: Further down the Path Home

By Hamilyn

Rated K

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters – unfortunately.

A/N: I kinda hoped after seeing Showdown and Safe that the writers were moving towards reconciliation between Martin and Sam but nothing has happened yet according to transcripts and summaries I have read online (we're only just beginning S4 here) which is frustrating. Here's how I think Martin and Sam could take a step in the right direction. Set after 'The Path Home.'

This is my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate your reviews.

Spoilers: Slight spoiler for The Path Home

Sam wandered wearily towards the break-room to get her fifth cup of coffee for that night. Cases involving missing children were always emotionally difficult for her no matter how hard she tried to professionally distance herself. As she entered the room she spotted Martin sitting with his back to her, hands clasped around a mug. After getting her own beverage she sat down next to him. She sipped her coffee slowly wondering if he was going to say anything to her or not. An awkward silence hung in the air. They hadn't really spoken since the night she cajoled Danny into getting help for Martin. She'd convinced him that he was the one to help Martin because he knew how to help him and she didn't. That was true. Although the truth she couldn't admit to Danny was she had been afraid to help Martin. She was afraid of getting that close to him again knowing that her feelings for him hadn't quite died the death she wished they would when it seemed that his feelings for her had gone long ago. She sighed. It seemed she would once again have to initiate the conversation.

"So uh how's the counselling coming along?"

"Yeah, uh good. Fine. Thanks." He half smiled at her and shifted awkwardly on his seat as though mentally debating something. After another few minutes of awkward silence he said, "I uh wanted you to know that I really appreciate what you did for me - the wake up call and getting me to see sense. I know it may not have seemed like it at the time but it meant a lot. Thanks."

She looked up at him surprised at his admission.

"I wanted you to know that I'm here for you." She paused looking intently into her mug of coffee and chewing on her bottom lip. Maybe it was because she was exhausted and high on caffeine or maybe she just wanted to relieve the ache in her own heart by gaining some closure, she wasn't sure but her mind didn't seem to be in control of her mouth as she mumbled, "I know I screwed up before - what we had - by not being there for you enough and I know that you think I didn't care all that much – but I did – a lot."

She could feel his eyes burning into her making her break out in a cold sweat. She looked up at him to try and gage his reaction. He was observing her intently, his eyes betraying some of the old kindness she had been used to seeing there before. He turned his body to face her scooting forward on his chair; he took her hand in his caressing her thumb slowly and leaned in closing the distance between them and spoke softly.

"Hey don't blame yourself. We both made mistakes." He paused and looked at their hands and noted that she hadn't withdrawn her hand but had imperceptibly entwined her fingers with his. It encouraged him to continue. "I shouldn't have let you go the way I did. I…I'm sorry for the way I ended things." Sam kept chewing on her lip deliberately not looking at him. "Come here" he said quietly, pulling her into a hug that was a little more than friendly. His hand went around the back of her neck caressing the nape gently under her hair. She could feel the heat of his breath on her ear as he breathed out deeply and she let out her own breath and relaxed into his hold, closing her eyes and resting her head against his. She realised just how much she had missed this feeling – being held by him. His lips brushed her ear as he turned his head to tell her something causing a frisson through her body as he whispered, "I still love you Sam. I'm…I'm just not in a very good place right now."

She pulled back so she could look into his face but neither let go of their hold on the other, they just looked searchingly into each other's eyes. What did he mean by that? Was he saying he wanted to get back together? Did she want that? She didn't know except that she still cared too – a lot - and if the chance was there she wasn't sure she wanted to throw it away. They didn't have the opportunity to continue their conversation because at that moment Jack walked in.

"We got a new lead. Martin I need you to come with me. Sam I want you to go with Vivian to the girls parents place."

Sam stayed rooted to the spot watching as Martin started disappearing out the door. Damn! Why did this always happen? Something needed to be said but what? She had a feeling that if she didn't say something now an important moment would be lost.

"Martin" she called after him. He grabbed the doorframe as he turned his head back towards her. "I can wait." A small smile crossed his face as a look of understanding passed between them.

"OK." He said smiling at her then he turned and followed Jack down the corridor.


End file.
